this story is ours
by RubyDragonJewel
Summary: Sam and Razea grew up together on the reservation all the elders knew they would end up together because of the way they interact with each other.Razea pratically raised her little brother Paul,she didn't have to but she did cause their parents didn't care.the rest of the summary is in the story and sam is with an oc character not emily and also might contain foul language.


Title:this story is ours

Category:Romance/Family—hint of Friendship&Drama

Characters:Sam(x)Katherine,Sam(x)Razea,the pack,Alexandria(lexi)&Leila

Summary:Sam and Razea grew up together on the reservation, the elders knew they would end up together because of how they interact with each other. Razea practically raised her little brother Paul, she didn't have to but she did cause their parents didn't care. Sam did something that he will regret for the rest of his life, unless he can get Razea to forgive him...so what will happen when Razea comes back to her hometown with a surprise to show Sam?.

**Prologue~****How they met(the past)**

**Paul lahote's p.o.v.~**

It was like any other day in La Push,Washington and my older sister is getting ready for school,she is in high school and i was in middle school. I looked up to her as my mother;not a big sister,which I needed the most...but our parents didn't care about us. Especially our father he hated my guts every chance he got he would beat me up and told me not to tell anyone. I hope he gets caught or the stress of knowing he beats me up breaks me and I tell someone,its to the point I just want my life back and I want my big sister back but right now she is my parent in every shape and form...and i'm grateful to her for being so unselfish and putting my needs above her needs I'm going to do something for her so that means alot of snooping around. My sister deserves to be happy for once in her life and if I can give her something or someone then I've done something right in my life,and then maybe we can get out of the house,away from the house for a while so we can be happy for once in our lives...but I have to do it for me and my sister and hopefully for our future;if we have one,but i'm not sure I will have one. I just hope my big sister can protect me enough so nonething bad will happen to me; especially what our father does out of pure hate. I don't know why because he treats my sister and mother differently,but according to my best friend named Jared Cameron somebody in my sister's class has a crush on her,maybe he can be our ticket out or this house...I just need the name of the boy who likes my sister to get my master plan in motion without our father knowing. I'm doing high school orientation.

"paul time to wake up,you have high school orientation,c'mon baby bro"-says Razea.

"razea just one more minute of sleep before we go please?"-says Paul.

"one minute Paul then i'm comming back to see if you're getting ready,so you know,its just us home baby bro"-says Razea.

"your the best sis and I love you,be up soon,promise,okay"-says Paul.

"yeah sure you do and when you do get up ask Jared if he needs a ride to school okay"-says Razea.

"will do sis,will do,i'll be up soon then get ready and call Jared*g_oes back to sleep while hearing his sister mumble about annoying brothers_"-says Paul.

So I woke woke up got ready and called Jared to see if je needed a ride to the high school,seeming he is a grade higher than me and Razea is offering him a ride;and me a chance to talked to him. My sister comes in and asks if Jared is comming and if i'm ready to do my orientation for high school.

"paul are you ready and is Jared comming cause I have to get to work soon"-says Razea.

"I'm ready,hold your horses and yes Jared needs a ride to school to see his coach for football"-says Paul.

We left the house and went to Jared's house to pick him up then we went to our high school called La Push High.

"*_after Razea parked the car and got out and gave paul money for lunch and his locker etc.*_hey pal,there's that boy who has a crush on your sister,his name is Sam Uley he is the star quaterback of La Push High and next to him is Kathrine,do not I repeat,do not mess with her she is a walking STD!Sam wants to get with your sister but she won't let him go"-says Jared Cameron.

"thanks Jared you just gave me an idea but I need your help and maybe Kim and Rachel's help"-says Paul.

"okay what is your idea man?"-says Jared.

So I told him my plan and he agree to then texted Kim;his girlfriend,who also agree to it and she texted Rachel;who is my girlfriend,who also agreed to it. Lets just say i'm going to have an intresting high school year.

**Razea Lahote's p.o.v.~**

When I got to the high school and parked my car there I saw Sam Uley. He has been my friend since day one because he understands me and my medical problems. See,from what my mother told me,I'm very special girl and that my father would be proud of me...my biological father. I ask her what he looked like she told me he is tall about 6'2",blond hair&topaz eye color,pale skin&works as a doctor in Forks. My mother also told me even though me and Paul have different fathers that my real father loved him like a son,and that is what Paul needs;someone who will love him and care for him. That is why my job is a nurse at Forks Hospital,so that somehow I can connect with my biological father and hopfully he can accept Paul as his son. So lets just hope and see what happens but anyway,I was about to leave the boys at school so they can hang out with each other and their girlfriends so I can go to work when Sam stop me like he was going to say something but my work called me and I mouth to Sam ' i'm sorry ' and he understood me I think.

End of prologue~

Author's note~

*and italics are a little of the narrator so please enjoy reading and reviewing thankyou from rubydragon.


End file.
